Shattering Book
by PuddingQuinn
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like when you meet your perfect match. Well that's what these girls are about to find out. TurtlesXOc's.
1. Introductions

Lauren -

A soft light pierced through the darkness.  
A phone  
No it couldn't be. I don't have a phone. What is that light ?

The cold air whispering softly in the shadows the laid themselves around her.  
She wasn't the most perfect of creatures.  
But she was glad she wasn't the dumbest creature out there  
She was glad her mother used to read advanced novels to her before she would sleep at night.  
Nigh time for her was such a scary place. The shadows like hands from a dark nightmare trying to consume her.

I sighed inwardly.  
It was hard being the oldest.  
Having to stand above the rest of my family.  
Decadence my one and only friend.  
Trust was something I had to gain by myself to trust me it takes time for my family.  
My beloved twin included.

Sophie -

Droplets like diamonds poured from the sky.  
Creating a pounding sound on soft glass that lay in front of me.  
The darkness being fought by dim Victorian style lights that sat proudly in the ground.

I sighed inwardly to myself.  
Alone.  
I had been alone for sometime now. The foolish things I considered my family left for long periods of my life. Till one day I knew they would never come back.

It wasn't easy being smart in a family of not so smart people.  
Books my friend  
The world my enemy.  
It would never come to except me for the smart teenager I was.  
That was something I learnt over the years.  
16 to be exact.

Ashley -

Grass ?  
Leaves ?  
Trees ?  
Beer.

That was what rested in my hand.  
My family would never understand.  
It was hard to trust. Hard to be smart.  
Them roles already taken.  
Checked of the list.  
That left me.  
Built on anger. Shamed throughout my life  
It was strange that my family kept me alive.

It was hard. Ya know ?  
Fitting in !  
Among a family that didn't make sense.  
Not that any family ever would.  
I've said and done things I'm not proud of.  
But at least I'm not a dictionary or dictator.

Jade -

Pizza.  
Cheese ?  
Tomato ?  
Ham ?  
Pineapple ?  
Chocolate ?

Haha so many choices for pizza.  
Just for pizza.  
Being the youngest wasn't so bad.  
Less to worry about.  
That was the good thing that came with age.  
No worries.

Besides that fact.  
I still had what was considered natural Beauty.  
Well so I have been told.

It wasn't strange,  
he wasn't strange.  
Not to me anyways.  
Orange.  
The coloring of orange juice  
the sun  
or chocolate orange.  
Depending on how you looked at the situation

So I was the youngest in my family.  
So I he was the youngest in his.  
We loved each other and that's all that matters to me.  
His name my favorite word

_Mikey_.

**A/N - **

So thank you for reading the first chapter. I know it wasn't the best chapter. Probably not the best first chapter I've wrote for any of my stories. But I wanted to give something like this a try. You'know slowly introduce the characters. Yes I am writing a turtle x oc story don't fucking kill me please. I want to try, see what everyone thinks see how good people think I am doing with this story. Next chapter Leo meets Lauren and Mikey and Jade go to a fair.

**Disclaimer.**

The girls, Lauren/Sophie/Ashley/Jade Belong to me guys.

The boys , Leo/Raph/Don/Mikey belong to their rightful owners.


	2. First chapter Bad Romance

**Shattering glass - Chapter 2 - First chapter of a bad romance.**

**Lauren's POV**

Its not as easy as you think.  
You'know to pretend like everything is okay.  
To act like you understand everything every little thing that is going on in your life.  
Even your families lives.  
Every moment you have spent hushing them when the cry.  
Calming them when they scream when they let their emotions run wild.  
But who's there to hug me rock me when I cry ?  
I just have myself.

I took a deep breath.  
Not the first time being on stage.  
Not going to be the last.  
But it was how the roof stayed over our heads.  
Not that I minded my passion my choice.  
It wasn't a bad job.  
Keep my outfits clean.  
My piano fresh and clean  
The soft spotlight shining onto the deep black finish.

I sat down slowly.  
The crowd slowly calming.  
If only the family could see this !  
Yet they would never come to see this.  
Yet they would never let me hear or live this type of thing down.  
They seem to think I spend my whole life training and locked up in my room.  
But I do much more then they will ever understand or know.  
My life my secrets to keep.

My long ebony hair was pinned up.  
Keeping it out the way.  
I wore a long black wedding style dress.  
With a top hat and silk black gloves.  
Yet I wore no shoes.  
I didn't feel the need for them.  
You would never get a feel for the atmosphere, wearing shoes.  
It wasn't the same experience.

**Leo's POV**

The music chambers.  
As it was called now.  
I came here just to stay calm.  
The music was calm.  
The truth of the world.  
Every word that was sang was the truth,  
the emotion  
the pain  
the thoughts  
of the person singing.

Lauren  
She was my favorite  
To listen to of course  
Her voice like an ocean.  
Calming sometimes crashing waves would build,  
through her pain  
other times her voice would be still.  
Waves being calm before the storm.

I was thankful for the big shadows  
Hands that cast a huge shadow in the ceiling I lay.  
Eyes resting down watching her.  
In all her gracefulness.  
One day I would bring myself to talk to her.  
I was not one to be afraid.  
But I allowed myself to fear , fear her reaction.  
I prayed she would not run  
I prayed she would not hide.  
I even prayed she would feel the same.  
But I knew I was kidding myself.

At the hush tone that cleared the surrounding area,  
I cast my gaze down  
Peace was all that stood.  
Silence balanced with the soft voice and music,  
this played softly after a few moment.

**_I'm so tired of being here_**  
**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**  
**_And if you have to leave_**  
**_I wish that you would just leave_**  
**_'Cause your presence still lingers here_**  
**_And it won't leave me alone_**

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**  
**_This pain is just too real_**  
**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

I was surprised,  
A single lone tear slipped down her snow white skin.  
It was a strange feeling but I felt my heart go out to her.  
I knew truth was pain but I never it could be this bad.  
I wanted to speak cry out towards her.  
I wanted to let her know everything was okay.  
But how could I ?  
I sighed inwardly and focused again on her voice,  
allowing myself to calm once again.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have**_  
_**All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_  
_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_  
_**Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_  
_**Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_  
_**This pain is just too real**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**As I saw another couple of tears,**_  
_**I too felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek.**_  
_**It wasn't natural why was I crying ?**_  
_**Did I really feel for this girl.**_  
_**This mirror of perfection **_  
_**a snow white beauty.**_  
_**Not that I ever read the book.**_  
_**I wanted to speak to her,**_  
_**tonight.**_

****Three hours Later****

**Lauren's POV.**

I waved goodbye slowly walking out,  
this was such an emotional show tonight  
But it had been worth it.  
Showing my feelings it made the music  
the lyrics more believable.

I walked down the orange lit street  
towards where my car lay  
fumbling around in my bag for the keys  
I really needed to clean this bag out  
sometime.

A shadow figure was stood near my car  
It didn't seem to bother me.  
I mean come on you get people out on the streets all the time.  
So what was different about right now ?

**Leo's POV**

I watched her for a moment.  
Admiring her from a distance.  
She was fiddling with a small necklace.  
A clover hand crafted even I could tell that.  
I also could tell it wasn't cheap.

I sighed to myself.  
I knew it was dumb to show myself to another human  
But Mikey he talked to Jade.  
Showed himself to her and now look at him  
as happy as any turtle could be.

I walked up to her not trying to scare her.  
But my appearance didn't seem to scare her,  
not one little bit.  
That's when we got talking exploring each others history and emotions a little more.  
I already knew she was the girl for me.

_**A/N**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. I know I said I was going to put a little bit of Jade and mikey as well. **_  
_**But Leo and Lauren really took it out of me. So sorry. I'm not sure what I will do next.**_  
_**Maybe I will do the fair maybe I will do Lauren meeting the family.**_  
_**I really do hope you liked this chapter PLEASE R&R PLEASE.**_

_**Disclaimer -**_

_**Song - Evanescence My immortal.**_

_**My Laurenbaby belongs to me.**_

_**Leo - belongs to his rightful owners.**_


	3. Candy Floss The Devil ?

**Shattering book - Chapter three - Little Looks**

**Lauren's POV.**

His gaze was soft.  
His touch gentle across my skin.  
It was shown in the soft light shinning through the rain stained glass.  
A small smile mirrored our faces.  
It was strange how calm we both were.  
Sitting, resting arm in arm with each other.

I wrote softly.  
A song.  
Sweet lyrics.  
A peaceful tone.  
Something I wanted to write for him.  
Somehow it felt like we knew each other for ages.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

**Leo's POV.**

Somehow it was strange  
Spending time around her was amazing  
But the words she wrote spoke to me.  
Somehow.  
They rested within my mind.  
Filling different aspects of my thoughts.

She was wonderful.

I wasn't quite sure what we were to each other.  
What I was to her.  
I didn't want to take her life from her.  
That is if she choose to come with me.  
It had to be her choice.  
Her choice that she wanted to make.

Even here though in this dim dumb choice of lighting  
her features were highlighted beautifully.  
Etched softly illuminated clearly.  
Her deep green eyes like the small stems of grass showered by shiny little water droplets.  
The dark locks of her gracefully framing her face.  
It reminded me of a picture painted in a Victorian frame.  
That was strange how much her style was old fashioned.  
However it suited her beautifully.

Not that I could ever tell her that.

**Setting - Spring time Fair.- Time going on 9:04 pm.**

**Jade's pov.**

It was strange.  
But I was glad.  
Dad had a privart fair.  
Locked off to the public.  
Family use only.

I was so grateful,  
unsure of my familes whereabouts.  
Oh well !  
It meant me and my baby could walk around freely doing whatever we please.

Which probably wasn't the best of ideas allowing him to jump headfirst into the candy machine.  
It wasn't the fact he smashed and destroyed the machine.  
It was the fact he wanted to go on '_Twister_' afterwards.  
I've never seen sick go so far.

**Mikey's POV**

Oh my stomach.  
What hit me.  
Please don't say candyfloss.  
God who knew pink fluffy treats could be such little devils.  
I sure as hell didn't.

But I guess that's the price to pay when you're in love.  
Although don't tell Jade.  
I wouldn't dare try to put things before her.  
But food will always have a reserved place in my heart.

Even though my heart was under lock and key.  
Jade holding that key.  
I hoped this night would never end.  
But she always says all good things must come to an end.

**A/N**

**Well I said last time that I was going to put Jade and Mikey's fair trip in somewhere along the lines.**  
**But I'm sorry it was so short. I wanted to build up Lauren and Leo's story a little more. **  
**Trying to get it to a good place for me to write from.**

**Disclaimer -**

**The girls Lauren/Jade belong to me.**  
**The boys Leo/Mikey belong to the rightful owners.**

**Song used - Everytime We Touch**


	4. Fight Time

**Shattering book - Chapter Three - Meeting A Nightmare.**

**Ashley's POV.**

Black Leather was my style.  
Knee high boots.  
Thick leather protecting my skin.  
A scythe at my side.  
Its funny if only my family could see me now.  
Well then again...  
...They would have my head on a plate.

It wasn't my fault  
Getting beat up once or twice.  
You should see the other guys.  
Ya know its not easy.  
Being one of the older kids.  
Yet not getting along with the girls.  
Only the boys.

It's funny getting along with boys  
when I spend all night beating them up  
putting them in full body casts.  
It's their own fault.

Punching the last moment of energy out of the final Purple dragon  
I panted.  
A free moment.  
Standing up right  
Admiring my handy work.

A casting shadow stood  
It was casting darkly over me.  
Who was this ?  
Spinning round I saw a ...

_... turtle ?_

**A/N**

**So I hope you like this chapter. I have many things planned for this story**  
**its just taking me a while to get into the actual relationships. Hopefully **  
**you will be patient with me and read the whole story.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer**

**Ashley Caster = Mine**

**Raph = His rightful owners.**


End file.
